Well damn
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: I mean like they’re twelve...so nothing much...
1. Really...?

It wasn't weird to think of your best friend as cute right?

No perfectly normal.

Nothing wrong with that at all, except when you think about her all the time and you take an even deeper breath of her scent when she walks by.

Perfectly wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

It's wrong that I notice that her lips are plumped and pink, it's wrong that her eyes are so big and beautiful and as soon as she looks at me I fall to her whim, it's wrong that her petite figure is attractive to me, it's wrong that when she says my name that the vertebrae's in my spine start tingle, it's wrong when she hugs me and I start to memorize every curve.

This is different. She's different. Am I different? Is God Real?

"This is ridiculous!" I screamed before realizing I was in a shared room.

"Nigga if you don shut the-" Riley started but was soon interrupted by a brush being thrown right in the middle of his face.

"Ow! What the fuck was dat for?!"

"Stop cursing." Huey said before getting out of the bed to get ready for school.

Huey and Jazmine we're starting their first year of sixth grade together and she wanted him to be ready at exactly 7:00 so they could drive to school, take pictures, and in class together by 7:50. He opted for a a long sleeved white shirt but decided on a black long sleeve with a black wool coat, and baggy khaki pants with a pair of black shoes. He grabbed his gray backpack and walked to Jazmine's house at 6:50.

Line break

She could barely contain her excitement! She was talking frantically all the way in the car. Huey couldn't help but glare at Tom in the mirror for letting Jazmine straighten her hair, it was so long that it touched her bottom. She wore a pink long sleeved v neckline shirt that hugged her body point out how small her waist was and light blue jeans that were too tight around her front and bottom. He could almost see the outline of her-

"Huey!!! Aren't you excited?!!! Douglass middle school is one of the best!! That makes us the best!! Isn't that cool?!" Jazmine rambled as she bubbled with joy in her seat.

"Just think Huey new friends-"

"I hate people."

"History class-"

"Only ten of the pages you'll read in seventh grade will talk about how Africans were so rich and flaunting our money and being show offs."

"Library-"

"There's only a limited selection of African studies mind you not African American that's how they still hold title over us."

"Lunch-"

"I'm pretty sure it's cancer."

"Huey!"

"What!"

"Can you please be positive today?" She asked while holding his hand.

"For me?" Huey stares at how her thumb rubbed his hand then back into her eyes.

"...Fine!" He said huffing and removing her soft hand from his.

She smiled making his heart do that weird thing where it beats really fast.

Line break 

"And...Smile!!!" Tom said as he rapidly started to take pictures of Huey and Jazmine.

 **Snap**

"Tom.." Huey said aggressively

 **Snap**

"What?" Tom questioned

 **Snap**

"I'm-"

 **Snap**

"Taking-"

 **Snap**

"Mermories!!!!!"

And by the time he was done he realized that Huey and Jazmine were no longer found, and as he scrolled through the pictures he could see Huey grabbing Jazmine's hand and walking away.

He sighed.

Huey was a decent young man yet,

He didn't know if he could let his baby go...

Line break 

_"Woah~check out the hottie six grade girls~"_

 _"I would love to pull her hair-"_ Huey abruptly stopped when he heard this comment and turned to look at the seventh grader.

He was going to take off but he remembered what Jazmine asked him earlier.

 _"Could you please be positive today?"_

 _"For me?"_

No words were exchanged but the boy slowly sunk into him self and walked away scarcely with his posse. Huey looked at Jazmine and she smiled.

"Huey~" She said and gave him a hug.

He stood still but appreciated the fruity smell she gave off.

Line*pant*break 

As they approached the board they found out that they only had two classes together; Math accelerated, and Engineering. Though because it was the first day kids were asked to go to all classes before they started the block schedule the next day of all Even classes. Jazmine looked at Huey sadly but he in a very Huey fashion assured her she'd be fine.

"See ya later Huey..." She said bummed.

He only nodded in response and swayed his eyes in the back and forth motion of her hips.

...SERIOUSLY THIS IS NOT OKAY!!!!!!

L-line _agh!!!_ Break~ _mmmm_

 **(562)**

 **(Suck my dick)**

 **(Please swallow all of it)**

 **GUYSSYSYSYYSYSYSS LATELY MY BRAIN HAD BEEN BIG OOFING I JUST DONT HAVE INSPA AND I POSTED A STORYY RECENTLY THAT DIDNT EVEN MAKE SENSE!!!! FUCK!! let me know if this makes sense. So this story was requested by a guest and another person who I...DONT REMEMBER. OKI YALL stop masturbating save your spunk for later ;)))))))))))...**

 **Kill me now.**


	2. Lame

Sitting in his environmental science accelerated class, Huey's eyes mindlessly followed the teacher, as he absently took notes. It's not like he missed Jazmine or anything...It's just that, they shared the same class in elementary school so it was hard for him to not think about when she wasn't there.

Her beautiful curly hair,

Bright green eyes,

Plushy lips.

God her lips, he could kiss them all da-

"Huey Freeman," the teacher called his name grabbing his attention from his fantasy.

"Yes Mrs.Beful?"

"The bell rang, and I expect Cornell notes on Chapter one, this is due next class period." She told him before turning her back as she went to reset for her next class quickly.

Huey quickly slung his notebook into his backpack and threw it on his shoulder with his pencil in his hand and walked out of the room.

She was like a drug; he just had to get his fill. Luckily, he had Math with her for the last period of the day...There she was, in a pair of light blue jeans, with a cute light brown jacket to match her light brown uggs. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head and she had two little diamond studs...no lip gloss but they weren't dry or chapped either.

"HUEY!!" She yelled grabbing everyone's attention before they turned and looked at him, but he just glared making everyone turn back to what they were originally doing.

He looks around only for her to wrap around him like a koala,

"Jazmine...you testing my patience,"Huey growled as she laughed loudly in his ear.

"Shut up Huey you are now my horse!" She giggled as she patted him.

"Jazmine..." Huey said before shaking her off of his back making her fall onto the ground.

The students around them looked in shock, just waiting for him to get into trouble, but Jazmine stood up and begged for forgiveness from Huey.

He shook and head said "Fine" and reminded her never to do that again.

The students looked at their awkward chemistry. He flips her onto the ground yet she still pleads like a dog for his forgiveness, it's as if she's in love with him or something, like someone addicted to crack who keeps begging for some more. The bell rang, and the class began.

 **Inside the classroom**

"Psst...Huey." Jazmine whispered as she tried to get his attention.

"What do you want?" He replied as he filled out the 'expectations and getting to know me' worksheet

"How do you answer number 18?"

"I don't know Jazmine **Do you know your own birthday?** " He said as he gritted the last part through his teeth.

This was not the time for mindless easy questions. She didn't even have to whisper since she sat right next to him. So he turned his head to look her dead in the eye however, he ended up staring at...well...

Was she even wearing a bra.

Jazmines to perk nipples were staring dead at him. His mouth opened and his pants tightened as he imagined himself sucking on them. Grasping them, and pulling sweet melodic moans from her mouth as he toyed with her breasts.

God...

"-ey"

"uey"

"HUEY!" Jasmine yelled bringing him back to reality while also bringing back the classes attention onto them.

"Mr.Freeman? Is there something you'd like to tell the class?" His teacher asked.

"No Mrs.Hitbch," he replied.

"Alright then shut the hell up in my class and stop making noise," she quickly went back to her work leaving Huey to deal with the laughs and snickers. Especially from Jazmine.

Oh, Jazmine.

Without you my life would be lame...

 **After school~**

Walking up to his front door he felt his shoulder being tapped turning around, hoping for Jazmine but it was no one other then his younger brother Riley.

"Look Nigga...I'm going out after I do my homework aight'? If Grandad ask tell him I'm taking care of business and getting ma' paper." Huey only sighed at his younger brother and followed him into the house, watching him rush upstairs to probably write some bullshit ass answers so he can go out.

Huey took off his shoes at the door and went to the table taking out three pieces of paper then went into his shared room with Riley and went under the desk where the computer was out and pulled out his text books needed for his homework and went back downstairs. Sat down at the table and started to complete his homework. It's so lame. Not exciting at all. He didn't even understand why Jazmine was so hyped up about it.

Jazmine.

His body went rigid and started to build up heat add his brain started to imagine more mature themes. Like Jazmine's chest today for example, but without the jacket, he could imagine an older version of themselves. Imaging himself actually bringing pleasure to her. Absentmindedly he started to rub his pants to relax himself try to calm down an ache. But the more things he started to thing of the faster he kept rubbing, he was stuck. All he wanted was her, to love her, protect her, take care of her, embrace her, make her feel the most beautiful person in the world, too bad she already is...

To him.

He looked down at his erection that pushed against the front of his pants however, the door randomly bursted opened and appeared Grandad and Uncle Ruckus fighting over a game of checkers the played in the park. Automatically causing him to go flaccid.

Damn...Without Jazmine it really was lame.

 **FUCKING FUCK MAN I LITERALLY FORGOT TO WRITE MY THOUGHTS...THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE THE SLUT I AM. CANT WAIT FOT MY BOYFRIEND TO COME DOWN TO CALI THIS SUMMER FROM NEW YORK FOR MY BIRTHDAY. YA GURL IS FINALLY geTtIng some Dick ;) shut the fuck up you judge mental hoes.**

 **-The MOTHERFUCKING QUEEN.**


	3. What are you feeling?

When Jazmine sees Huey…It is as if her heart has burst into little rainbows and unicorns, her heart trembles in her chest. These things cause her to do compulsive actions, whether it is rough housing, poking, following, annoying, or being nosy. Naturally she just follows her heart. Just like the bee whose wings are too small for its body, her dreams are seen as too big for her to carry.

" _wow did you see Jazmine today?!"_

" _She is so pretty!"_

" _What a hottie!"_

However, even though these beliefs of her are pleasing to hear she still chooses to hang out with Huey P. Freeman. While the other people may talk about her and eventually turn their back on her she knows that Huey would never truly, purposely hurt her. Boys chase her up and down the halls, yet she turns a blind eye because they don't make her feel complete, some are inconsiderate, while some are sweet who tend to walk away with a smile even after she rejects them.

Her heart yearns for him.

Does he yearn for her?

Line break

Sitting under the tree with Jazmine Huey notices different about her. Her nose. Sure It was a random thought but her nose just seemed to be so astounding to him. He started to think, if they had a child together would he have her small nose or his defined nose. Then he started imagining of their child all together, with light brown hair and chocolate or green eyes, their skin would be closer to his shade since they would end up inheriting more melanin then their mother. Would they have two at the same time? Twins? Would they be identical, and look like one parent more to make them be seen as triplets, or would they be fraternal and have their own looks?

"Huey?" Jazmine asked as she leaned off of the tree.

"Mm?" He said saying that she had his attention, yet his eyes were still trained on his book.

"Aside from the compliments I get from the people at school, there are still things that make me insecure. I know I'm not perfect since there honestly is no such thing…but, Huey—am I perfect to you?" She looked up at him with her big green eyes.

As weird as it sounds he could eat her eyes, they were green like a granny smith apple, some people see them as sour or a tangy eyesore, but he would eat them, all day if he could. He could even eat her if she would let him one day. She was beyond perfect, even a person like Huey who doesn't even believe in the idea of perfect. But she was beautiful.

"From the curly hair on your head, to the green pastures in your eyes, to the blush that coats your cheeks to-" He pokes her nose causing her to giggle.

"To the button of you nose, or the plumpness of your lips…You are what I would call, perfect." At this time Huey had made eye contact with her watering eyes and placed his hand on her cheek before he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

She gasped. Astounded by him actually kissing her, but it was quickly moved away , she yearned for his warm plushy lips again however he stood up and started to walk away.

"HEY! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" She screamed with her face flushed and her hands by her side.

Huey stops and turns around before he said "It means that you are perfect. But don't think I like you or anything…But just know that you are worth it." He turned around and continued to walk down the hill towards his house leaving a flushed and frustrated Jazmine.

"Ugh, what are you making me feel, God Huey" Jazmine slid back under the tree hoping that the breeze in the air would calm her down and make her relax from the situation that just happened.

Line*pant*break

 **Later that night…**

 _Huey panted heavily as he broke his lips away from the sweet sensation of Jazmine, for some reason they we're older now and in her room the bed had gotten bigger but still maintained its pink theme. She was so cute, begging for him to come back and ravish her… and so he did and he devoured her mouth, he roughly pushed her back down on the bed and started to tongue her mouth he pulled back to remove his shirt but her hand stopped him._

" _Does this mean anything?" She held his gaze but the dream caused him to wake up out of guilt._

"God you mean every thing to me,"

Laying on his bed he stared at the ceiling until light crossed throughout his room. He blinked quickly before sitting up and going into the bathroom to try and handle himself, or pray that a cold shower would work.

 **SOOOOOOOO I'm struggling with ideas but you guys asked for some Jazmine point of view so I tried to do it. I guess :/ also all y'all coochie stank I can smell it through my computer like really musty ass hoes.**

 **-TheQueen**


End file.
